Bittersweet
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dawn came to Charming to be close to a brother that never knew she even existed and is running from an abusive ex. She's working at a Diner and ends up losing any innocence she had on a day when Tig comes in. Will she ever be okay again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another new SoA story! I'm trying something a little different again. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig decided to go into the diner and get something to eat. He didn't feel like waiting until he got to the club house to get something to eat. He hasn't ate since last night before he left Las Vegas to get to here. He was a little tired but more than anything he was wired. He parked his bike and walked into the diner. He nodded at the owner and one of the waitresses that he knew but he didn't know the other one he saw. He took a minute to look her over. He decided that she was pretty in an innocent school girl way. Little did he know that he was about to find out that she wasn't going to stay innocent for long.

He sat in the booth he normally sat in when he came here to eat and waited on a waitress to come over and take his order. He smiled when he saw it was the waitress that he knew. She was a nice woman and had three kids. Anytime Tig came in he made sure to tip her well. After telling her that he wanted his usual he sat back and waited.

He looked up when the bell over the door sounded and he saw a man walk in and head straight towards the waitress he didn't know. He looked over at her and saw how she tensed up and looked frightened. He saw his waitress and the owner look at the other girl in concern as the man came to a stop in front of her.

"You think you can run from me little girl? I own you. You're coming with me." The man growled.

The waitress stiffened and turned her head towards the man and said "Earl I'm done with you. I'm not your little punching bag anymore. Now leave me the hell alone or this time I will go to the police."

Earl laughed and said "Dawn you don't have the guts to go to the police. If you did you would have went to them instead of coming to this little town."

Dawn shook her head. "No I came to this town to be near a brother that doesn't even know I exsist. Now get the fuck away from me."

Tig started to stand up but stopped when the man pulled a gun out and pointed it at the girl whose name he now knew as Dawn. He quickly pulled his cell phone out and made a quick call to Clay who assured him that they were on their way. There was no way in hell Tig was going to allow this man to kill this woman and neither would the club.

Dawn looked at the gun and paled. She wasn't sure if she could get to the gun she had holstered to her ankle that she had started carrying with her incase Earl found her again. She refused to be his punching bag ever again. She was only twenty three years old but she felt so much older. She wasn't going to give up though. She refused to go down without fighting this time.

She saw the guy that had come in earlier slowly making his way towards them from the corner of her mind. She didn't know who he was and if she did maybe she wouldn't have done what she was about to in hindsight. She only did it because she didn't want a bystander getting hurt because of her. Before the thoughts fully registered in her mind she lifted up her foot and kicked Earl hard right where it counted and then swiftly bent down and got her gun from the ankle holster.

As soon as she had the gun in her hand she leveled it at Earl and said "I'm done being your punching bag. Now either get the fuck out of here and leave me alone or I will shoot you where you fucking stand."

Earl laughed at that and said "You won't shoot me little girl. You don't have the guts. You're too innocent to shoot me."

Dawn cocked the gun and pointed it at him. She was proud that her hands weren't shaking even though the rest of her was. She wasn't sure if she would be able to shoot him or not but she had to do something. She was tired of getting beat on.

Tig stopped making his way towards Earl and Dawn. He stood there stunned that the girl had pulled a gun of her own. In the distance he heard the roar of bikes and sent up a prayer that the guys would get here before the girl's innocence was lost forever. He bent himself but did it slowly so that he wouldn't alert the guy that he was standing behind him. He wanted to get his gun in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at the owner and the other waitress who nodded at him in approval and he gave them a small smile before turning his attention back to the man who had a gun on a woman.

Dawn frowned a little when she saw the guy behind Earl bending down and decided that she needed to do whatever she needed to do before Earl caught sight of the guy and harmed an innocent bystander and she growled "You don't know me as well as you think you do Earl. You beat on me for two years and you thought you had me broken but I finally ran from you. It has taken you over a month to find me. Do you really think you know me? You know who I want you to know and what I want you to know is that I'm done letting you beat me. I deserve better than that. I deserve better than you, you fucking cock sucker."

Just as the Diner's doors opened there were two shots fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clay, Jax, Chibs, Happy, Bobby, Opie and Juice had just pulled the door to the diner open when two shots were fired. The guys quickly pulled their guns out as they made their way into the diner. The saw Tig standing half way up with his gun out but they also took in that he didn't get the chance to fire it. They also took in the screams of the owner and the other waitress but their eyes were trained to where a woman was standing with blood all over her.

Tig couldn't believe it. He didn't even get his gun brought all the way up before the shots were fired. He watched as the man who had the gun pointed at Dawn fell to the floor and he was shocked to see that he had a bullet in his chest. He quickly looked at Dawn and saw blood all over her. He made his way over to her slowly so that he didn't spook her after putting his gun in the back of his waist pants and made sure it was covered by the shirt he wore. He swore when he saw that she had blood pumping out of her side.

He threw caution to the wind and ran over to her just before her eyes started rolling in the back of her head. He caught her right before she hit the ground as she passed out. He looked up and found Clay, Jax, Chibs, Happy, Bobby, Opie and Juice standing there. He motioned with one hand for them to come over.

Clay looked at the owner and said "Go ahead and call for an ambulance. She shot him in self defense right?"

Denise the other waitress nodded and said "He pulled a gun on her first and she pulled hers. I knew she was wearing it but hoped she never would have to use it. She told me about her ex just in case something ever happened to her. God poor Dawn I hope she will be alright."

Bridget the woman he owned the Diner hung up the phone and said "Unser and Hale will be here soon and so will an ambulance."

Clay nodded and said "Chibs help Tig if you can."

Chibs nodded and knelt down next to his brother and said "Let me see how bad it is brother."

Tig nodded and said "I was trying to get my gun out before she had to pull the trigger. She looked so damn innocent."

Chibs nodded and looked at Dawn's side where the blood was coming from. "She was just grazed brother. She'll be alright. She must have got him and when he fired he was off balance."

Tig growled "She shouldn't have even had to shoot him. She told the fucking bastard to leave her alone."

Jax came over to look down at the woman and then he gasped making everyone look at him and Clay said "What is it Jax? Do you know her?"

Jax shook his head and said "I don't know her but look at her face. Tell me who she looks like."

At that all of the guys walked over and looked down into Dawn's face and Tig was the next one to catch it and he swore. "She looks just like Half Sack but better."

Chibs swallowed. "Do we know if Half Sack has any siblings?"

About that time is when Dawn started coming too. As soon as she opened up her eyes she screamed when she saw all of the bikers looking down at her.

Tig who was still holding looked at her and said "Calm down babe you're fine."

Dawn looked at him and let out a sigh and said "Thank God you're okay. I shot him before he could see you. I was so afraid that he would shoot you and I didn't want an innocent bystander getting hurt."

Tig's eyebrows went up at that and he said incredulously "You pulled your gun out on him because you were worried about me?"

Dawn nodded and said in a pain laced voice "I could take him hurting me but I couldn't and wouldn't stand it if he hurt you, Denise or Bridget. God I can't stop shaking. Why I am shaking?"

Tig looked up from her and to Clay and the others in shock. He couldn't believe that she pulled her gun because she thought he needed protecting. He chuckled at the idea as he grinned up at the guys. He was proud of her and in awe of her. He didn't know any woman who thought he needed protecting and he sure as hell didn't know any woman who would shoot a guy just to protect him.

Tig looked back down at Dawn and said "You're shaking because a bullet grazed you and probably because you just took a life. The police have been called and so has an ambulance. And you didn't need to protect me. I can protect myself."

Dawn chucked a little and then winced and said "Yeah sure you can because you're Superman."

Tig stared at her in astonishment but didn't get the chance to say anything because Unser and Hale was coming with the medics behind her. He stood up to let the medics get to her but he stayed close by. He was afraid that she would get freaked out and he didn't want that.

Unser walked over and said "What happened here?"

Tig turned towards him and said "Can you follow us to the hospital and we will fill you in? I don't want her going alone."

Unser nodded and said "We'll follow you."

Tig nodded and Denise walked over and said "The man laying on the ground pulled a gun on Dawn. He was threatening her. I know about some of her past and knew she was on the run from him. She shot him in self defense."

Unser nodded and said "Calm down Denise. We'll get your statement. Will you be staying here or going to the hospital too?"

Denise looked at Bridget who shook her head. "I'm shutting the Diner for today. Your people can do whatever they need to but we'll give you our statements at the hospital. There is no way in hell I'm letting Dawn go by herself. Someone needs to ride in the ambulance with her."

Tig nodded and looked at Bridget and Denise and said gruffly "One of you can ride with her. I'll follow behind."

Bridget nodded and followed the medics out of the door with Dawn on the stretcher.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig stayed directly behind the ambulance on the way to the hospital with Hale and Unser following behind him. He didn't care that he was running red lights just to keep pace with the ambulance. He also knew that Hale and Unser wouldn't give him or any of the others a ticket because of why they were running through the red lights.

He still couldn't fathom that the girl Dawn had pulled her gun because she thought he needed protection. If he wasn't so concerned about her he would laugh. It was funny that someone actually thought he needed to be protected. He hasn't needed to be protected since he was a young kid. He parked his bike once they reached St. Thomas hospital and ran over to the ambulance just as they were unloading Dawn out of it. He frowned when he saw how pale she was.

He looked at the medic and said "Why is she so pale?"

The medic looked down at Dawn and back up and said "She's losing quite a bit of blood. It's probably the blood loss that is making her so pale."

Tig nodded and followed behind them as they wheeled Dawn into the Emergency Room. He hoped that it was Tara on duty or at least that she could be called in. He didn't know any other Doctor's and he wanted one that he trusted to look Dawn over. He let out a relieved breath when he saw Tara coming towards him.

"What are you doing here Tig?" Tara asked. She looked at the stretcher that he was following and her eyes grew wide. She hoped that he wasn't the one who shot the girl laying on the stretcher.

Tig saw the look of horror on Tara's face and shook his head. "I was at the Diner when a guy came in and pulled a gun on her. She ended up pulling a gun on him too before I could get my gun out and leveled at the guy they both fired their guns. She killed him and he got her side. Her name is Dawn by the way."

Tara nodded and then looked at the medics and said "Take her to Trauma 1."

The medics nodded and did just as they were told and she followed them in followed by Jax, Clay, Tig, Denise, Bridget, Hale and Unser. She shook her head as she saw even more Sons head through the Emergency Room towards the waiting room. She didn't know this woman but she had a feeling she was about too. As Hale came into the room she quickly went over to him and gave him a quick kiss before going back to her patient who was trying to pull the I.V. the medics had started out of her arm.

"Dawn you need to leave the I.V. in. Let me check your side and see what needs to be done. Does anything else hurt?" Tara said. She kept her eyes on Dawn's face until she saw Dawn shake her head and close her eyes. She nodded and then started looking at the gunshot wound.

Tara felt someone come up beside her and she looked over and saw Tig standing beside her. She had to look back down before he saw the smile that appeared on her face. She wondered if he even knew how cute he looked being all protective. Then again cute wasn't a word that she would ever say out loud and to his face. If there was one thing she knew it was to never call Tig cute unless you wanted him to use you as a verbal or even a physical punching bag.

Tig looked at Tara when she sighed and said "Is she alright Doc?"

Tara looked at Tig and said "Please tell me the man she shot is dead? Not only does she have the bullet wound which is a graze by the way but she also has a wound that is healing that looks like a knife wound. Not to mention the bruises all over her side and back."

Tig swore at that and said "He's dead I know that for a fact. How bad is it?"

Tara shook her head. "I can stitch the bullet wound up and she won't need surgery. What I'm worried about is the bleeding. It doesn't seem to be stopping like it should. I'm going to need to give her a blood transfusion and order some blood tests. She is going to need to stay in the hospital overnight at least but probably longer."

Dawn had lost consciousness as Tara was talking so she wasn't able to protest and Clay said "Do what you need to do Doc. We'll stay and make sure that she is safe."

Tara nodded and looked over at Hale and said "Baby I hope you're not going to charge her with anything."

Hale shook his head and came up to stand behind Tara and he put his hand on Tig's shoulder. "No she will not be charged with anything. Tig if you need anything let me know."

Tig nodded but kept his eyes on Dawn and then he looked at Tara and said "Can you do a blood test first to see what blood type she is? If I can I'd like to donate blood to her. It would be better than her having to have blood from someone she doesn't know."

Tara nodded and drew blood. She sent it off to the lab and then went about stitching Dawn up. She knew that she should have some of the people in the room leave but she couldn't bring herself to do that. These people were like family to her and if Tig had something going with this girl it just meant that Tara had another sister.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I've been going through some stuff which is why I haven't updated… This chapter is short and will not have any dialogue in it… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig was sitting in the chair beside Dawn's hospital bed watching her sleep. Across the room were Happy, Jax, and even Hale. He was happy that everyone didn't stay because then the hospital room would be crowded. He was able to talk Bridget and Denise into going home and to just come back in the morning. It had taken him an hour but it was worth it.

His eyes cut back to Dawn and he smiled a little. He still couldn't believe that she had shot the guy because she was worried about him. It amazed him and worried him at the same time. If she could shoot someone because she was worried about someone that she didn't know what would she do when it came to someone she did know? He didn't ever want to have to see her back in the hospital again.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He knew that if she woke up and caught him staring she would probably freak out but he couldn't help himself. There was something about her that called to him and he wanted to answer that call. He wanted to be here when she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she opened those eyes of her. He wanted to be the first person to talk to her.

He put his hand lightly on hers and caressed it. He didn't know why but he felt better after lightly touching her hand. It was like even though he could see her he didn't believe that she was alright. He knew that from now on he would constantly be going to the Diner to check on her. He had no doubt that she would be in his life in some way, shape or form. He wasn't sure he liked the fact that he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay away from her.

He wasn't sure what it was about her that pulled him towards her but he wanted to find out. Maybe it was the fact that she was able to take care of herself. Maybe it was the fact that she looked at him differently than most people looked at him when they saw him and the cut he was wearing. He liked the feeling that he got when she looked at him and not with anything in her eyes. He promised himself that he would keep an eye on her and make sure that she was okay. He couldn't help but wonder if she would allow that or if he would have to find some way to convince her of it.

AN: Ok Katie here, the beta for this chapter. I'm just going to get straight to the point. That was awesome Crys! Loved it! As for everybody else, I'm in a pissy mood and Crys has had crap out the wazoo for so long, she's been trying to write her stories. If I hear one of you says something to her about how long it took… you will be getting a not so nice letter from me and her fiancé. So I'd leave her alone. And if you're anonymously reviewing under the name Me… stop being creepy please before I report you. Have a nice day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *snorts* Oh wow it's almost been 2 years since I've updated this story…. I'm so sorry for that! I moved and then moved again and in between moving I was in the hospital quite a bit… Good news is I have now found my notebooks with all my old stories so I can start updating them slowly… LOL…. So now I am back with an update for this story…. Hope you all enjoy it….

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax shook his head when he saw Tig staring at Dawn again and sighed. "Do we know if Half Sack has any siblings?"

Tig shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if he does or not. I do know that before she was shot that she told the bastard the reason that she moved here was because she had a brother that didn't know about her. Other than that I have no clue who her brother could possibly be."

Jax nodded and rubbed his hand down his face. "I'll see if Tara can run a DNA test on her so we can see if she's related to Half Sack or not. David, could you run her prints and see what you come up with?"

David nodded. "It's already being done. The gun she used is registered to a Dawn Martin and she has a concealed to carry license in that name also. From what Wayne said on the initial check that she had a restraining order again an Earl Holmes and that charges had been filed against him before but they were dropped after he found her for the second time and put her in ICU. Wayne is trying to get all of her past medical records so that we know exactly what we are dealing with."

Tig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe she pulled her gun out just to make sure I was alright. It's like she didn't care if he did anything to her she just wanted to make sure that Denise, Bridget, and me were all safe. What kind of person doesn't care about themselves just others?"

David shook his head. "A selfless person. She'll be okay, Tig."

Happy nodded and rasped out "We'll make sure that she is okay."

Tig nodded and then looked back at Dawn. "I don't get why she hasn't woke up yet. Why hasn't she woke up yet?"

Tara who just walked into the room sighed and said "Her being unconscious is the only way her body knows how to handle the trauma it's went through, Tig. She'll wake up when her body thinks it is okay for her to wake up. I just got the fax from the last hospital she was at a month ago and it's not pretty. She signed herself out AMA two hours after having surgery done to repair her lung and kidney. I've ordered a full body MRI to make sure that her body is healing from its previous injuries. I'm also going to put her on oxygen to make sure that she gets enough air. Just from the report from the last hospital she was at she had five broken ribs one which punctured her lung, a knife wound to the side that nicked her kidney, a fractured arm that didn't even get to be put in a cast, a grade three concussion, a fractured cheekbone, a black eye, a broken nose, and a dislocated shoulder. She had also been raped."

Tig, Jax, Happy, and David all swore but it was David who surprisingly growled out "It's a good thing that bastard is dead now or I'd kill him my fucking self."

Tara nodded. "I'm going to give her a shot of morphine and then take her to MRI. Why don't you four go and get something to drink? I'll page David when I bring Dawn back to her room."

Tig shook his head. "Where she goes I go."

Tara shook her head and placed a hand on Tig's shoulder. "Tig, go and get a cup of coffee or something. I promise you that as soon as I'm bringing her back I'll page David so you can come back. It's not like you can come into the MRI room with her. Besides I need to draw some blood and run some tests to make sure everything is okay."

Tig sighed but nodded and stood up. "Oh, Doc, can you run a DNA test on her as well. We think she may be related to Half Sack."

Tara nodded. "I'll do that now. The hospital still has Half Sack's DNA on file from where I ran it to see if he was the father of Cherry's baby or not."

Jax nodded and pushed himself up from where he was leaning against the wall. "Thank you, Tara. We'll be down in the cafeteria getting some coffee."

Tara nodded and after watching Tig, Happy, David, and Jax leave she set to work on getting a DNA sample and withdrawing some blood from Dawn. Once she was finished doing that she labeled the tubes and the swab and then stuck her head out into the hall and motioned for two orderlies to help her take Dawn down to the MRI. As she led the way she couldn't help but wonder just what Dawn's place in her life was going to end up being. She had no doubt that eventually Dawn would end up Tig's old lay with the way that Tig looked at her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were in the cafeteria Jax sat Tig down in a chair with David and Happy before he made his way over to where the coffee was at. He quickly filled four cups with coffee and paid for them and then made his way back to the table where the others were sitting. He handed them their coffee and then sat down with a sigh. "It looks like we're going to end up with a new family member even if the girl doesn't turn out to be related to Half Sack. There is no way in hell we're gonna turn away from her after she did what she did just so Tig wouldn't get hurt."

Tig nodded and looked down into his coffee. "I still can't believe she did it."

David chuckled. "I can. I've talked to Dawn a couple times when I've been in the Diner and that is just the kind of person she is. Whenever I would go in she would always ask me how Tara was doing and ask if there was anything she could do for me or Tara. Hell just last week she put herself in between one of Darby's men and a woman when she saw the man hitting the woman. That is why I knew that she had a concealed to carry license because she actually pulled it on the guy and kept him there until I got there."

Jax shook his head. "Jesus Christ."

David snorted. "Oh that is the least of it, Jax. She has also stood up to both Marcus and Laroy when she saw them about to come to blows in Lodi while I was there doing some shopping. She actually gave both men a piece of her mind and then wouldn't let them leave until they hugged their differences out. I don't think I ever laughed so hard. But now both Marcus and Laroy make sure to come to Charming at least once a week to check on her and make sure that she doesn't need anything. Marcus and Laroy both take turns having one of their men go shopping with Dawn when she needs something in Lodi or Oakland."

Tig's eyebrows went up at that. "Damn."

David nodded. "Dawn is a strong woman. She'll come out of this and she'll be better for it. Although I'm not so sure how well taking a life is going to sit with her even if the life she took was of the man that made her live a living hell for the last six years."

Happy nodded. "She'll find it tough to move on from that but I'm sure she'll get past it especially with all of us helping her. Jax, do you think we should let Alvarez or Laroy know what happened if she talks to them? It would probably be better if they find out from us then from someone else."

Jax nodded and pulled his cell phone out as he stood up. "I'll call Clay and let him know. We could probably head back upstairs now that way Tara doesn't have to page David to let us know they are back in the room. I'm sure Clay will come here once I call him."

David, Happy, and Tig all nodded and stood up. They followed Jax out of the cafeteria and into the elevator as he made the phone call. Not even five minutes later they were back in Dawn's hospital room waiting on Tara to bring Dawn back and waiting on Clay to get there who was coming after he called Marcus and Laroy to let them know about Dawn. All four men were wondering just what it was about Dawn that seem to pull them in and make them want to protect her even though they didn't know her that well or at all.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
